DAMN GRAVITY
by Innevertheonly
Summary: Einstein uma vez disse que a lei gravidade não podia se responsabilizada pelo fato de uma pessoa cair de amores pela outra. Mas o que acontece quando essa mesma gravidade impulsiona dois corpos inertes e completamente opostos a colidirem? A gravidade era uma vadia sem coração, e sem que me desse conta ela nós prendeu no chão nós impedindo de fugir na direção oposta.
1. Capítulo 1

Observar é algo tão natural para mim quanto respirar. É algo que nunca pude controlar porque os detalhes estavam ali, flutuando feito moléculas soltas ao ar, envolta das pessoas e deixando suas marcas.

Talvez fosse essa minha obsessão em observar tudo que faziam as pessoas ao meu redor a me acharem estranha por preferir livros a pessoas, mas em minha defesa, livros eram muitos mais interessantes e fáceis de lidar. Interagir com pessoas exigia um esforço que muitas vezes era desnecessário e decepcionante.

Tentei muitas vezes entrar no círculo, fazer parte do clube. Mas nunca me adequei a nada. Porque eu era claramente uma daquelas peças do quebra cabeça que veio à mais e não pertence ao conjunto. Então e esquecida porque é mais fácil ser deixada de lado a ter que tentar encaixar essa peça estranha entre as outras.

Todas com sua simetria perfeita que se complementam e formavam uma figura, um todo. Que eu jamais seria capaz de fazer parte.

Porque eu não me enquadrava muito em padrões como as outras pessoas e nem fazia questão.

Nunca me preocupei com a aparência ou que as pessoas ao meu redor dizem sobre meus cachos rebeldes que pendiam para todos os lados completamente indomáveis. Não ligo para moda e coisas que garotas fazem juntas no banheiro como dividir maquiagem e comentar sobre qual garoto era mais bonito. Eu nunca entrei na lista das mais belas e nunca fui o objeto de desejo de nenhum garoto.

E tudo bem.

Aquilo nunca a incomodou. O mundo por detrás das páginas amareladas de Jane Austin e Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie eram muito mais interessantes do que esse mundo estranho e previsível que minha irmã dizia que eu sentiria falta quando estivesse mais velha.

Os tempos áureos onde se pode errar e ser o que quiser. Onde tudo é perdoado porque tudo vale na busca do auto conhecimento. É impossível conhecer qualquer coisa sem errar.

Erre!

Ela dizia, viva e faça loucuras. Não poderá conhecer ninguém presa entre as páginas de Tolkien.

Eu era grata pela preocupação, mas não precisava de nenhuma delas para saber que eram inúteis. Não estava em busca de auto afirmação, festas e bebidas estavam fora da minha rota.

Observar era o que gostava e provavelmente o que eu continuaria a fazer.

Mas passar para o colegial meio que bagunçou tudo. Uma hierarquia é formada e todos são obrigados a segui-las querendo, ou não. É uma regra básica da vida e não havia como escapar dela.

Grupos que antes eram apertados agora eram fechados. Mesas tinham seus devidos donos e mapas eram feitos para os novatos saberem a onde poderiam sentar sem entrar na zona de perigo como a mesa dos astros de beisebol, ou a mesa de líderes de torcida.

Aquele dois grupos que dependiam um do outro para coexistirem alimentando o poder um do outro. Casais eram formados e o resto do colégio invejava ou idolatrava.

Outros como eu apenas ignorava as regras de sobrevivência do ensino médio e simplesmente erguia o dedo do meio para todos que a insultassem pela juba de leão, livros e roupas confortáveis que não seguia nenhuma tendência de moda.

Havia poucas pessoas que me chamavam atenção naquela escola.

Peter Park era uma das raras exceções. Não por ser belo ou coisa assim, apesar da aparência dele ser agradável aos olhos. Mas era o mistério envolta dele que me atraia feito abelha no mel.

Ele sempre foi apenas um rosto na multidão que continha mais tons de cores do que o restante deles. Atrapalhando, nerd e gentil.

Ele nunca distratava ninguém e nem revidava quando Flash o humilhava. O que era um pouco irritante de se ver. Ele simplesmente ficava vermelho feito um tomate e fechava as mãos com força e não dizia nada quando Flash o apelidou de Pênis Parker no sexto ano.

Peter fazia o máximo que podia para ignorá-lo e passar despercebido pela multidão.

Ele conseguiu esse feito por algum tempo.

Afinal ele era só nerd que usava óculos e gostava de tirar fotos e construir réplicas de Millenion Falcon e Star Killer com seu melhor amigo Ned.

Mas então veio a tragédia. A morte de seu tio.

Eu estive no enterro, embora ele não tenha me visto. Observei de longe ele fechar as mãos com força tentando em vão não desabar porque sua tia estava destruída e ele esticou a mão e agarrou a dela e ela o abraçou e ele chorou silencioso com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Peter ficou cabisbaixo e mais calado do que o normal. Ned tentava animá-lo, mas ele parecia miserável a cada dia que passava.

Então um passeio de escola acontece e ele muda.

Os óculos desaparecem e quando questionado pela professora ele diz que sua miopia leve melhorou tanto que ele passou a usar lentes.

Depois foram os desempenhos nos esportes. Geralmente ele demorava a fazer as flexões e subir na corda, não tanto quanto Ned e Flash, mas ainda sim, ele era consideravelmente ruim em quase tudo que envolvia habilidades de coordenação motora e resistência física.

Mas de uma hora para outra as sofridas quinze flexões viraram vinte e subir a corda era tão fácil quanto descer uma escada.

A camisa ficou mais justa demostrando músculos adjacentes que eram tímidos e quase nulos no semestre passado.

Logo depois começaram os atrasos, nem mesmo o sorriso de Liz implorando que ele chegasse no horário o impediu de estar sempre atrasado.

Peter tornou-se um enigma e eu adorava tentar descobrir o que ele fazia nas horas vagas. Não era uma obsessão! Era apenas uma saudável curiosidade com colega de classe que não sabia nada sobre mim.

Porque eu era só um rosto na multidão. Escondida atrás de uma pilha de livros e cachos rebeldes e respostas sarcásticas como único modo operante de fala.

Eu sempre me sentei ao lado deles no refeitório e escutava a maioria das conversas por osmose. E quase sempre eram sobre seu "estagio na indústria Stark" ou seu fascínio por Liz Allen.

Ela era sua musa e ele praticamente babava com tudo que ela falava e dizia.

E ninguém poderia culpa-lo porque Liz era perfeita.

Sempre gentil e atenciosa com todos, paciente até mesmo comigo quando sugeriu que eu entrasse para decato acadêmico.

Ela considerava a opinião de todos e sabia como comandar aquele grupo de desajustados.

Era compreensível que ela também correspondesse os sentimentos de Parker. Si notava logo, pela paciência infinita e sorrisos doces direcionados a ele quando ele acertava aa respostas mesmo estando distraído cochilando ou babando por ela.

Então não foi uma grande surpresa quando soube no vestiário feminino que ele a convidou para o baile e ela aceitou.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lydia me levou até o shopping para fazer compras e sem muita escolha fui obrigada a acompanhá-la porque minha mãe não achava natural que não tivesse interesse em outras coisas que não livros e protestos.

\- O que acha deste? – Judi colocou um vestido vermelho berrante em frente ao corpo.

Dei ombros olhando para os outros vestidos iguais e esvoaçantes que Lydia havia separado para experimentar. Ela não podia simplesmente escolher um, provar e ir embora, não! Lydia gostava de experimentar dezenas de vestidos e comparar qual deixava seus bustos mais evidentes.

De repente ela bufou alto e jogou o vestido no banco do provador.

\- Nossa Michelle grande ajuda essa sua.

\- Disponha maninha. Estou aqui apenas para te servir – sorri fazendo uma reverência com a mão.

\- Porque você não pode fingir por cinco minutos que é uma garota normal e ajudar sua irmã a comprar a droga de vestido para baile?

\- É o que acha que estou fazendo? Eu estou aqui não estou. Já disse que o verde é ridículo e faz você parecer um abacate gigante vestida com ele.

Lydia franziu os lábios balançando a cabeça

\- Você não tem jeito.

\- Cara isso é só um baile estúpido por que está surtando?

\- O que disse? – ela se virou com um sorriso torto e pálpebra direita vibrou. Ela geralmente tinha este tic quando era contrariada e eu era mestre nisso. Tirar Lydia do sério era um talento nato. Nasci com ele. Começou por não ser a irmã que ela sonhava. Ela não podia me maquiar e fingir que eu era uma boneca viva e não ajudava muito eu não gostar de nada que ela gostava.

Nós éramos opostas em tudo. Lydia era um pouco mais baixa, mas compensava a falta de altura sendo a personificação de uma Barbie. Isto é, se fabricassem Barbie negras.

Na verdade Lydia e Liz Allen eram bem parecidas, com exceção que minha irmã tinha cabelos ondulados como os da minha mãe e os olhos esverdeados como os da minha avó. Ela puxou dela e eu e Dwayne não saímos tão perfeitos.

\- O baile que você chama de estúpido e meu baile de formatura. É importante pra mim. Mas é claro que isso não é importante pra você. Porque tudo que faço ou gosto e superficial e entediante – ela gritou jogando o vestido junto com a pilha de roupas que havia separado.

\- Porque você me trouxe até aqui? Porque não chamou uma das suas amigas pra isso, já que eu claramente sou uma péssima irmã?

\- Porque a mamãe me obrigou! – gritou – Já que você não tem amigos e nem uma vida social. E olha só quem acaba pagando a conta.

Ela saiu espumando de raiva me deixando tão petrificada com a explosão dela que fiquei parada no meio da loja com alguns olhares sobre mim.

Eu não costumava me envergonhar de nada, mas não pude evitar o constrangimento e abaixei a cabeça me encolhendo um pouco agarrando a alça da bolsa e saindo da loja sem conseguir erguer a cabeça.

A semana não foi uma. das melhores depois da discursão no shopping. Lydia discutiu com a mãe por ter que carregar um peso morto. E não era minha intenção ouvir nada, mas os gritos das duas eram estridentes demais para ignorar. Coloquei os fones de ouvido e coloquei no volume máximo e subi pela escada de incêndio e ali fiquei relendo Jane Eyre pela sexta vez tentando ignorar a voz de Lydia dizendo que eu era uma aberração.

E uma parte irritante minha que jamais admitiria, concordava com ela.

Sabe aquela sensação que bate de repente feito tapa na cara que te deixa zonza? Eu estava me perguntando o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali sentada numa poltrona vermelha fofa demais para o meu gosto vendo pessoas beberem e dançarem feito loucas para depois vomitar no chão.

Era por esses motivos que evitava festas. Era tanto barulho que não conseguia escutar meus próprios pensamentos e as luzes coloridas girando me dava tontura. Era como usar droga ou beber tanto que não conseguia raciocinar.

O ciclo infernal se repetia pela sala extensa de Flash que estava se vangloriando sobre algo até que seus olhos foram atraídos para Peter que não foi convidado.

E como meu raciocínio estava comprometido pela música ruim, acabei tomando muitas decisões que estando sã, eu jamais faria.

Como ir em festas e defender Peter Parker

\- Você o que?

\- Eu convidei – expliquei dando ombros – Você disse que eu poderia trazer qualquer pessoa. E eu trouxe ele.

\- Sim, mas não o Pênis...

\- Ah qual é? Sério que ainda usa esse apelido. É isso que você entende como insulto? Você congelou no quarto ano ou coisa assim?

A boca de Flash abriu e se fechou e ele se enrubesceu. Provavelmente ele não me expulsou porque sabia que eu era a favorita para substituir a Liz quando ela se formasse. Ele ter me convidado foi por esse mesmo motivo.

\- Que seja – ele deu ombros com desdém – Mas é bom que ele saia da minha frente. Ah não ser que ele tenha trago o homem aranha no bolso, trouxe?

Peter engoliu seco e fuzilou Ned com os olhos.

Flash riu e se afastou sem dirigir um segundo olhar para Peter.

Me virei a procura da cozinha, procurando salgados porque minha barriga já começava dar sinais barulhentos de que ansiava por porcarias.

Para minha surpresa uma sombra veio atrás de mim.

Enquanto abria outro saco de doritos e enfiava uma boa parcela na boca me deparei com Ned parado em frente a geladeira olhando para mim com os olhos esbugalhados.

\- Porquê fez aquilo?

\- Aquilo o quê ? – inquiri enfiando outra porção e mastigando o mais ruidosamente possível. Isso costumava deixar as pessoas com nojo, logo ficavam desconfortáveis e davam uma desculpa para sair e falar mau de mim pelas costas. Mas isso não pareceu afetar Ned e senti uma pontada de simpatia por ele quando depois se um longo gole de coca ele não conteve um arroto estrondoso.

\- Você salvou a pele do Peter – ele explicou dando tapinha no peito liberando outro arroto. Ou ele era acostumado a fazer isso com todos ou ele realmente não me reconhecia como garota e pensava que tudo bem arrotar na minha cara.

\- Eu não fiz nada - peguei uma lata de Pepsi e tomei um gole e assim como ele arrotei mais alto e isso causou espanto nele, ou quem sabe admiração.

\- Você fez sim! Flash ia expulsar ele e você o fez ficar.

\- Fiz? E onde ele está agora?

\- Ele... Teve uma emergência.

\- Foi atrás do homem arranha?

\- O que? Não, não! De jeito nenhum – mentiu pessimamente por sinal. Ficando vermelho e gaguejando. Ele se inclinou até mais perto do meu rosto e confidenciou – Ele comeu comida indiana antes de vir para cá. E puff – ele imitou uma bomba caindo no chão – Você pode imaginar o resto.

\- É, eu posso sim.


End file.
